Return of the Silence
by CallistoCharon
Summary: Mistress 9 has com back with all her minions. The Sailor Scouts have come together once again to defeat her with one new addition.
1. Return of the Silence

# Return of the Silence

"Oh, come on lady!All I want is your pure heart."A witchy voice drifted into Ryokousha's ear

"Get away from me you freak!" Cried the victim of the heart snatching.

Automatically, Ryokousha shouted, "Callisto Ice Power, Make UP!" and turned into Pretty Soldier Sailor Callisto.

"Stop right there!" Callisto commanded. "I am Sailor Callisto, Guardian of Dimensions and Sailor Scout of Ice!"

"Oh, it's one of you brats that the boss warned me about."The Daimon said.It had the shape of a tree and started throwing razor sharp leaves at Callisto. 

She jumped out of the way and called, "Frost Bite!"A small tennis-ball sized light shot itself at the Daimon.When the Daimons appeared before, this attack was all it had taken to destroy them.This was not the case this time.

The Daimon jumped out of the way. 

"You want some more?Come and get it!"It cried and started throwing leaves at her again.This time though, they hit their mark. Sailor Callisto's eyes widened as they whizzed by her, lightly scraping her face, but it was enough to cause blood to run.She then tried to attack the Daimon again.

"Frost Bite!"This attack hit the Daimon, but it wasn't enough.The lady who was being heart snatched seemed to have fainted.

"Hey!That hurt!"The Daimon cried."If you want to play rough, why didn't you say so?"It's branches shot out and wrung around the tree Sailor Callisto had been standing in front of."Hey that's no fair!"

"Oh, really?I'll show you what's fair!RAINBOW ICE CASCADE!"The attack smashed into the Daimon and finally destroyed it.The tree the Daimon had assimilated went back to its place and the park looked as if the battle hadn't taken place.

"Geramatou, it that you?"A schoolgirl called to a basement laboratory normally haunted by the owner of the famous private school above.

"Ah, Mistress Nine.You have found a new body?"The doctor asked.

"Yes, and in this one I don't have to fight the girl's spirit.I have total control."

"Ah, very good.I have reconstructed the Daimon facilities.The Daimon Eggs should be even stronger then before."

"Have you been able to reconstruct the Death Busters and Kaolinite?"

"I have put together their memories and personalities.Their weapons are lying on this table.They, too, should be even stronger then before."

The Messiah's eyes swept over the weapons.The bracelet and necklace that Kaolinite got her power from were now gemmed with rubies.Eudial's Firebuster had been modified to handle even the Super Sailor Senshi's attacks and was labeled Firebuster III.Mimet's staff now had a silver star, the new sign of the Silence, where the old black star used to be.Teruru's plant seemed to be even healthier than before and as Mistress 9 reached her hand to touch it, it tried the bite.For some reason, this amused her greatly and she now looked over at Viluy's computer controlling wristband.It was of a slimmer design and could obviously do more things than before (and that isn't because it had more buttons on it).The two twins, Cyprine and Pichurol, had their staffs totally redone.The staff seemed to be made of titanium or some sort of really light silver.The star was silver and the loop was tight around the star.As the loop recurved, though, it wound around the main part of the staff three times and ended in a snake's head. 

"Hey, you're eating my sundae!Get your own you little runt."Usagi whined at Chibi-Usa.

"In Crystal Tokyo you never call me a runt and Mama Ikuko says that you need to share!"Chibi-Usa retorted back.They immediately started a tug-o'-war fight over the chocolate fudge sundae as Ryokousha walked through the door.

"Hey girls!What's up besides Usagi-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan?"Ryokousha asked in a nonchalant manner.At this Chibi-Usa stopped fighting with Usagi and acted like she had done nothing of the sort.This led to Usagi tipping over backwards and spilling the sundae all over her.

"Hi Ryo-chan!Where have you been?We've been waiting here for you since 12:00."Chibi-Usa questioned

"Actually, Chibi-Usa-chan, it's only 12:10, but Ryokousha, where _have_ you been?It's not like you to be even the slightest bit late.You also look like something's on your mind."Makoto corrected Chibi-Usa and questioned Ryokousha in the same sentence.

"I decided to go walking in the park and I met this really cute guy." Ryokousha responded.Immediately the girls were all over her, accept Ami who had no interest in getting a boyfriend at the moment but rather studying.

"What did he look like?"

"What was his name?"

"How cute was he, actually?"

"Was he as cute as Mamoru?"

The last obviously came from Rei, who though that Mamoru was the cutest guy alive.The walking in the park and the cute guy parts were true, but the actually met the guy part wasn't.She also "forgot" to mention the Daimon that she also ran in to.

"He looks like Mamoru.Actually, a lot like Mamoru.He was a bit taller though and he had brown eyes.I think that he goes Shippou Gakuen.You know, that one that I go to now.He was wearing the red and black with silver trimmings uniform that the boys are supposed to were, anyway."

"Which makes him just right for Ryokousha."Snickered Minako.Rei was furiously trying to figure out a way to meet this guy.Ami was still puzzling over the same problem she still had a minute a go.Minako, after making good-natured fun out of Ryokousha, was doing about the same as Rei and Makoto was daydreaming about meeting him.Chibi-Usa ordered another sundae while Usagi yelled at her that she was wasting Usagi's money.Luckily, Ryokousha had been able to change the subject and get the attention off her pretty easily.She wanted to wait to tell them about the about the Daimon and about seeing Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna with Baby Hotaru in the park also.

"The Dark Silence has come again."Haruka murmured to Michiru on the top story of the apartment that she and Michiru shared.

"Yes, but what if it isn't."Michiru responded.

"It has to be.Who else would be after Pure Heart Crystals?"Haruka wondered.

"But what are they after this time?Pharaoh 90 was destroyed, as were the Death Busters, Mistress 9 and Professor Tomoe.We have the talismans and Mistress 9 destroyed the Sacred Cup."Michiru reminded her.

"I don't know.But we'd better keep an eye out for Daimons."

"Right."

"Mistress 9, what exactly are we looking for this time?"Geramatou, who could be rightfully called Professor Soen, asked.He really didn't know why he had been brought back.

"Professor, have you ever heard of the Harmony Grail?"Mistress 9 asked in response.

"No, does it have something to do with the Sacred Cup?"

"There is a legend from the Moon Kingdom.The legend goes that there were once two infinitely powerful items.One was the Sacred Cup, which lent power unto the queens of the Moon.It let all members of the royal family become Super Sailor Senshi.It would remain in existence as long as the Queen bade it do so.The other, the Harmony Grail, was another possession of the Queen.It made all the Senshi the Queen bade it to into Terra Sailor Senshi.These senshi were more in tune with the energy flows of the Earth and the Moon.This item, though, remained in existence only as long as it was needed.Then it would divide into two talismans.One belonging to the ice.This one, the legend states, was to take the form of a living creature.One belonging to the eternal slumber.Not much is know about this one.Here the legend ends.Less is know about these two talismans than even the talismans that made up the Sacred Cup.The talismans that create the Harmony Grail, though, have appeared in this world.The Harmony Grail counteracts the beautiful Silence that is now mine to command.We must find and destroy the Harmony Grail before the Sailor Senshi destroy us once again.How long will it take before the Death Busters are ready?"

"I am releasing them now.They have to find the appropriate bodies first though.But watch, they will take their weapons with them."

Professor Soen released the balls of light that had been accumulating in the five glass domes.The black one for Karolinite hovered above her bracelet and necklace.A seemingly black fog spread over both of the accessories and for the second or two that you could still see them for the visible stones seemed to have turned to black.The ball of light lifted from the table and the ornaments were gone.Eudial's memories picked up the Firebuster that was lying on the table.Mimet picked up her staff, Teruru her plant, Viluy her wristband and Cyprine and Pichurol their staffs.

"It should only be a matter of time before they find suitable bodies to take over."Professor Soen assured Mistress 9.Mistress 9 looked on in solemn approval.

"Setsuna-chan!"Came a cry from behind her.The dark-green haired 18-year-old with a her hair partly down, partly in a bun at the back of her head turned around to see a 16-year-old girl in wintergreen and ice blue with a bun tied in back of her head with a wintergreen ribbon ran up to her."Nice to see you again!It's been so long!"Tasekaino Ryokousha yelled energetically.

"Ryo-chan, nice to see you too.Did anything happen while we were gone?"Mio Setsuna asked.After the Sailor Senshi had beaten Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 the first time, the Outer Senshi left and weren't seen the entire time the Dead Moon Circus was in town.

"The Dead Moon Circus came."

"Who are they?"

"The new enemy..?Not much is know about them.They did manage to steal the Golden Crystal, though.And beforehand the destroyed Elysion."

"That couldn't have been a good thing."

"What do you think?Anyway, we got to have some contact with Helios instead of just through dreams.That was nice."

Setsuna acted generally more open when it was just Ryokousha and herself because one: Ryokousha had the hidden identity of Sailor Charon who was Sailor Pluto's guardian and two: because Ryokousha knew everything Setsuna knew that the Inner Senshi didn't know.

"Would you like to go to the café and chat?"Ryokousha asked out of politeness."I'm positive that they're having their two person special today.It would make it easier to discuss things."

"How about your house?We can be out of the public eye there."

"The only problem with that is that Mako-chan and the other girls have picked up a habit of coming in without knocking."

"Then going to the café should be the safest option." 

"Well, not much has seemed to change here."Setsuna commented as she and Ryokousha sipped their green tea.

"Yeah, well despite so many odd occurrences happening, the people go about their daily lives, unaware of the danger the planet is in."Ryokousha answered.While she said this, she remembered the dream she had been having for the past three days.The dream of running down a corridor with a great clock at one end and knowing that she had to get to the end before the clock struck twelve.The corridor seemed to stretch and lengthen with every step she took nearer to it.She finally was force into an all-out sprint and reached the end.There was a black door at the end that she went through.While she was stepping through, she looked down to see Sailor Charon step through the same door in her reflection on the floor.She entered a room with a pedestal in the center.This room, though, was black instead of white like the rest of the dream was.She also observed Rei, with the Mars symbol glowing on her forehead, enter the room and the Outer Senshi, with their symbols glowing, also entered the room.The only light in this room came from those symbols and the intertwined "C" symbol on Sailor Callisto's own forehead.The attention was drawn to the center of the room.Mistress 9 appeared, laughing, and the light collected to form a single item in her upraised hands.It was the Harmony Grail.Suddenly, the room vanished and they were all standing outside and watching the world be destroyed, just as in the dream one year ago.Here, the dream ended.Ryokousha took on a look of worry.

"What do you mean by that."Setsuna demanded.

"Three days ago I fought a Daimon."

"They're back."

"Yes, and stronger than before."

"How much stronger?"

"I had to weaken it before finally destroying it."

"Do you Inner Senshi know this?"

"They wouldn't have know how to handle it until you knew about it."

There was silence for a couple moments.Not that comfortable silence like in the night when you are trying to sleep.More like a silence to build up tension.

"Setsuna-chan, have you been having a strange dream lately?"Ryokousha asked in a concerned manner.

"I have had one of a long corridor that stretches until I run as fast as I can."

"With a clock at the end."

"Yes, then I step through a door at the end.I then see Rei, you, Charon and the other Outer Senshi enter the room."

"The room has a pedestal in the center."

"Yes.Mistress 9 appears and somehow gets the Harmony Grail."

"And the room vanishes to show the world being destroyed, just as before."

"You have the same dream?"

"Yeah.Only everything is from our perspective."

"Haruka and Michiru have the dream too and baby Hotaru has woken up crying several times."

"Then you think that the Death Busters are back?"

"And stronger than ever before."

"Professor?"A woman with black hair tied back into two braids walked into the laboratory.Her eyes were blood red.

"Ahhh, Kaolinite, is that you?"Professor Soen was inspecting a Daimon Egg.

"Yes Professor."

"Good, right on time too.I need you to pick out a target for the next heart stealing."


	2. A Foreign Target

A Foreign Target

"Excuse me, but where's Unabara Street?"A girl with long, wavy black hair tied back in a ponytail asked the nearest person to her, in English.That person just happened to be Makoto.

"There are two different streets named that.What address are you looking for?"Makoto told her.

"I wish I had written this more neatly."The girl muttered to herself."Number 27." 

"Hey, that's where my cousin lives."Makoto told her.

"Well, who's your cousin?"The girl asked.

"Her name is Ryokousha."Makoto informed her.

"Yup.That's the person I'm looking for."

"I'm going there right now.I take you there."

"O.K.Cool."

"That girl is just the right target."Kaolinite thought to herself."So polite and calm.Just the right person for the Harmony Grail to reside in.According to the files on her, she is also very artistic.Yes, that's the person I want to heart snatch."Kaolinite chuckled to herself.

"Ryo-chan!I've got something for you!" Makoto called into the open door.

"Oh, gee, I wonder what it is.Hmm, let me think, how about some more green tea?"Ryokousha came out of the kitchen scrapping the water off her hands to spray at Makoto for not knocking, _again_.

"Yeah, but I have somebody else to show you…" When Makoto trailed off the girl stepped out from behind Makoto.

Ryokousha ran up to her squealing, "Anne!"Ryokousha hugged Anne around her chest and squeezed her, _hard_.

"Can't breathe…" Anne managed to choke out before going actually chocking.

"Oops.Sorry, Anne-chan."This conversation was entirely in English; accept for the "-chan" part, but that Anne could understand anyway.Ryokousha finally let go of Anne and invited her in.Makoto started boiling water for green tea and, since it was near lunch and Anne was hungry anyway, Ryokousha started making sandwiches.Makoto, after making the green tea, opted to stay for lunch and chat with Anne and Ryokousha.The conversation went a little like this:

"Anne, how did you figure out that I didn't live in Paris with my parents anymore?"Ryokousha asked.

"Well, I like, called your parents to see when you were going to take a trip back over to D.C., and they told my that you were living here and, like, the gave me the street address and my mom decided that I needed to visit Japan and bring her back more antiques."

"What a surprise.Your mom loves that stuff.I know of a couple good antique shops we could visit."

"Whoa, cool."

"I think that the flea market is open today, if you want to go."Makoto cut in.

"You just want to go to see if those two cute boys are there again."Ryokousha teased her cousin.Anne started laughing.

"So, they're going to the flea market, hmm?Well, I think I'll just set up a stall in an out-of-the-way and catch her then."Kaolinite thought.

"Well, your mom should be happy.You bought so much stuff I don't know how you'll pack it all up."They had just gone through the flea market and found everything that they possibly could carry, plus a truckload more.

"I think that's the last stall."Ryokousha was positively blooming with all of this shopping.Anne decided to go around the corner to see if there were more stalls there. 

"Whoa, cool."She commented as she disappeared around the corner.Makoto and Ryokousha rounded the corner after her.The stall had been hidden away so that no one could find it unless they looked.The stall keeper seemed to be out at the moment, and the stall itself was filled with good-luck cats and charms.The stall had cats everywhere on it.It was a shrine to, well, for lack of a better word, catdom.This was exactly what Anne was looking for.She absolutely loved items featuring cats.Especially the little waving ones.

"There's something fishy going on here."Makoto murmured to Ryokousha.

"I know, but we can't say anything now.She'll think that we're weird and we don't want to assume anything about the new enemy we're facing."Ryokousha reminded her.Suddenly a scream erupted form Anne.A Daimon appeared saying its name was Neko Charm."Mako-chan, let's go behind that tree and transform!"

"OK."Quickly, they dodged behind the nearby trees and shouted their henshin phrases.Sailor Callisto appeared where Ryokousha had once been standing.Makoto, though, seemed to be having some difficulties.

"Huh?Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!"Nothing happened.Sailor Callisto knew why, though.

"Mako-chan, Pegasus isn't there to supply the energy you need to transform into a Super Sailor Senshi.Use your Star power instead!"

"Alright, here goes nothing…Jupiter Star Power, Make UP!"Makoto's henshin pen, as she said this, went back to looking like a stick with a star on top and this time the phrase activated the transformation.Sailor Jupiter stood there, looking primarily confused."Now, I'm sure you have an explanation for this…" She was about to say more but screaming interrupted her."Now we'd better get a move on, or we'll be too late."

"Oh, meow-meow, I just want a look at your Kukurrrrrrrin.Meow-meow."Neko Charm had Anne cornered against a wall.Jupiter decided to attack with Sparkling Wide Presser, but the two Sailor Senshi were still not quite the match for the Daimon as they hoped they would be.

"Were are they?"Rei asked in a _very_ annoyed voice."They said that they would be here and they aren't."

"Maybe we should check the rest of the flea market before assuming that they decided to do something else instead."Ami told her.Minako, Usagi and Chibi-Usa were off admiring all the antiques.They all decided the come over to where Rei and Ami were standing when Ami said this.

"Yeah, Rei-chan.Don't you want to look at the rest of the flea market?"Minako asked.Suddenly, they heard two very loud "AAAAAHHHHHHH"'s from behind the corner of the last stall, where the street was supposed to end in a dead end.

"That sounds like Mako-chan and Ryo-chan."Chibi-Usa said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Come on, let's look."Usagi whispered, and she and the rest peeked around the corner.

"Meow-meow, Neko Charm, what other charms do I have?Ooh, meow-meow, Neko!Fire Charm!"A burst of fire shot itself at Sailors Callisto and Jupiter.They scrambled to get out of the way.

"Looks like they're in trouble!"Chibi-Usa cried.

"OK, everybody, let's transform!"Usagi commanded.They dashed behind the trees and shouted their henshin phrases.None of them worked though.

"Hey, wait a minute, Sailor Jupiter isn't a Super Sailor Senshi anymore!"Minako commented as she took another look at the Daimon.Sailor Callisto finally got her wall up, but things kept on just barley being stopped."Why don't we try using our Star power?"

"That might work."Rei stated.Ami, Minako and Rei each shouted the henshin phrase they had one year before.They all managed to transform, luckily.Chibi-Usa took her brooch and yelled, "Moon Prism Power, Make UP!"And Sailor ChibiMoon turned to look at Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, why aren't you transforming?"She asked.

"Well, here goes nothing."Usagi answered, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make UP!"She cried, but again, nothing happened."I can't transform." Sailor Callisto came crashing through the underbrush.

"Sailor Moon, use Crisis power.It will serve you best."She said through gritted teeth (are you getting the feeling by this time she knows something the others don't?).

"OK," Usagi answered after a long pause, "what have I got to loose?Crisis!Make UP!"Immediately, Usagi started to transform into Super Sailor Moon."Let's go." She said.She and the other Sailor Senshi made their dramatic entrance, as always."Hey you there!You puss-in-boots!Had enough fun toying with just one of us?"

At this point in time the Daimon had Anne trapped against the wall and was extracting her kukurrin. It looked up at the Senshi in surprise. 

"I stand for love and justice.I'm Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"Sailor Moon went on.Callisto stood to the side, out of sight, waiting for a chance to sneak in and attack unnoticed.She also was wondering why Sailor Moon even bothered giving these types of speeches.All they did was take up time.


End file.
